


Paper Lives

by littlealex



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealex/pseuds/littlealex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 204 words, just read it already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Lives

Kame's life is kept in a diary.  
Jin's life is kept on a bar napkin.

Kame carries his diary in his pocket so he can take it everywhere.  
Jin spills rum and Coke on his napkin and laughs.

When Kame's plans change, he whites out the original entry and writes over it.  
When Jin's plans change, he steals the napkin from under a friend's drink and starts again.

Kame is never late, because he studies his plans for the day every morning over breakfast.  
Jin is always late, because his napkin fell under the table and he didn't bother to retrieve it.

If Kame didn't have his diary, he wouldn't know who he was meant to be.  
If Jin didn't have his napkin, he would make it up as he went along.

Kame buys Jin a diary, writes down KAT-TUN's work plans and tells Jin to update it.  
Jin sticks a napkin to Kame's forehead, grins lopsidedly and tells Kame to relax.

An up-to-date diary is honest and reliable, but heavy and restrictive.  
A napkin is flimsy and constantly changing, but freeing in its spontaneity.

Kame makes sure Jin doesn't forget where he's going.  
Jin makes sure Kame doesn't forget where he could go.  



End file.
